the glitch in the human world
by eve hallogardian of creativity
Summary: ok so this is sorta anastasia mixed in with tinkerbell secret of the wings and wreck it ralph which is by the way a very great movie in my opinion plz review p.s do not read if you havent seen the movie wreck it ralph contains spoilers
1. ch 1 running away

ok i love doing oc's so nothing much to say here but REVIEW PLZ  
disclaimer:I don't own wreck it ralph or i can go the distance song from Disney's Hercules but my oc and Mrs,belle's orphanage this fanfiction idea are mine

* * *

Hi my names Ginny! I have black hair, blue eyes, and peach colored skin. Ever since I can remember I've been stuck living at Mrs. Belle's orphanage for girls. I never felt like I really belonged there, I could never make any friends, and none of the adoptive families ever even looked my way. I always thought there was something wrong with me. Was it because I didn't look like the others? Was it because I enjoyed games more than they did? I might never know. All I do know is that I have always been a fan of games, let it be board games or video games. I would play them every chance I got, and sometimes it felt like real peace when I got to break away from the torments of the other kids at the orphanage. Every time the kids caught me playing a video game though, they would make fun of me. They even gave me a nickname, the human glitch. They say that I should never have been born, and that my parents hated me and never cared about me, and that I was never going to get adopted.  
I think otherwise; but either way I'm leaving this place, and nothing will change my mind! So, late at night I start packing my stuff when everyone is asleep, and make sure no one hears me. I got my blankets from my bed and start tying them into a rope, gradually working the knots stay safely in place. When I ran out of blankets to use I dropped one end out the window, and tied one end to the window handle. I picked up my backpack and placed one strap on my shoulder. I look out the window, and feel a burst of height sickness hit me. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I test the rope to see if it is steady, and then sit on the windowsill, my feet dangling over the edge. With one last look back, I grab a hold onto the rope and slide down. I feel fear overtake me as I get rug burns from the burlap-like blankets, and shut my eyes tightly. Sooner than I can notice however, I feel my feet hit the dirt. At the time, I was too excited to finally taste freedom to notice the dust cloud that formed around me.  
I giggle, feeling every inch of my body almost scream in anticipation of what my new life will be like.  
I looked up at my window, tugging the rope loose. I untied and folded the blankets then placed it into my backpack. Without a glance backward I start walking towards the tall iron gate, grabbing onto a flat bar and pulling myself over the gate. It was then I realized I had nowhere to go. I couldn't talk to the police, and I had no friends or family to turn to. I remember how I had once stolen a map from Mrs. Belle, and the park instantly becomes the perfect place for me to hide. I start running towards the trees in the distance, my heart beating faster and faster as the minutes pass.  
Finally I enter into the dark park, and look around for a place that I could turn into a home. I notice a large tree, and see that its roots form a small room. I walk over to it, and squeeze into the little hole. It wasn't much, barely enough room to sit in, but I loved it just the same. Spreading one blanket on the soft dirt, I lay down and dream of the future.  
I knew that tomorrow I would have to find a way to get food, or maybe a new place to stay, but I use something I learned a long time ago to push away my worries. Singing.

_I have often dreamed_  
_Of a far off place_  
_Where a great warm welcome_  
_Will be waiting for me_  
_Where the crowds will cheer_  
_When they see my face_  
_And a voice keeps saying_  
_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_  
_I can go the distance_  
_I'll be there someday_  
_If I can be strong_  
_I know every mile_  
_Will be worth my while_  
_I would go most anywhere_  
_To feel like I belong_

_I am on my way_  
_I can go the distance_  
_I don't care how far_  
_Somehow I'll be strong_  
_I know every mile_  
_Will be worth my while_  
_I would go most anywhere_  
_To find where I belong_

With the notes and tones of the song rolling softly off my tongue

_I have often dreamed_  
_Of a far off place_  
_Where a great warm welcome_  
_Will be waiting for me_  
_Where the crowds will cheer_  
_When they see my face_  
_And a voice keeps saying_  
_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_  
_I can go the distance_  
_I'll be there someday_  
_If I can be strong_  
_I know every mile_  
_Will be worth my while_  
_I would go most anywhere_  
_To feel like I belong_

_I am on my way_  
_I can go the distance_  
_I don't care how far_  
_Somehow I'll be strong_  
_I know every mile_  
_Will be worth my while_  
_I would go most anywhere_  
_To find where I belong_

I fall asleep, and for once, I really dream

* * *

ok how do you like it so far plz review or the morlocks get you and p.s im changing my name to ginny von schweetz


	2. ch 2 an outragous dream

ok still not getting enough reviews so i am preparing my morlocks unless you give me at least 1 review your safe  
disclaimer: me-vanellope will you do the honor to say the disclaimer  
vanellope-yes i would ginny does not own me or stinkbrain and the other characters of wreck it ralph  
me-thank you

* * *

Where am I?'' I asked myself, looking around. It was dark and foggy, I can hardly see a few feet in front of me, but it appeared as if I was in a forest. I stumble blindly towards one of those thin, strange, striped trees, but it just seems to get further and further away as I walk. I could hear the faint rumbling of car engines starting up in the background, and I felt a prickling at the back of my neck. Something isn't right.

I was terrified now, and had a lingering feeling of helplessness as I uselessly try to find my way out of the dense fog.

Then there was that strange, sinister laughter. It was very faint at first, coming in between short spouts of silence. "H-hello?" I call out uncertainly, but the only reply I hear is the laughter getting louder. "Any...anybody there...?" I fearfully utter, as a wave of apprehension hits me.

I summon up the only courage I have left, and yell, "This isn't funny! S-stop hiding! I know you're there!" suddenly there was a dark shape running across the very corner of my left eye, and I spin around to see it, but nothing is there. I shudder, sweat pouring off of my forehead.

The same thing happened on the other side, as an ominous voice said, ''What's wrong afraid of a little danger are you?"

That got me steamed, and I yelled out, ''NO IM NOT AFRAID! YOU'RE THE COWARD SINCE YOUR HIDING FROM A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL!'' I felt like an idiot calling to whatever it was, but then it said, ''So you think you can take me on huh?! Well you thought wrong! '' I saw the dark shape come at me from behind, and felt a rough hand grip my arm.

I woke up screaming, and immediately try to jump up, only to have the cross-crossing root ceiling block me, as my head rams into it painfully.

I panted, both relieved and scared, while rubbing my head. It throbbed painfully for a few more seconds, then died down. I wipe the sweat from my forehead, looking at the tousled blankets around me, my backpack having opened at one point during the night. I glance up at the sky, looking past the patchy roots, and saw that it was just a few minutes past dawn. Sighing, I tuck everything back into the bag, but leave one blanket inside the small, cubby room. I squeeze out, and turn back to pull the backpack out with me.

I make a mental map of where my new home is, so I could easily come and find it later. Pulling one strap over my shoulder, I start walking down a path through the park

* * *

uh oh whos haunting poor ginnys dream if you can guess correctly then you are safe from the morlocks please review


	3. mini authors note till ch 3 is done

ok mini authors note to some people

* * *

cindercat you just gave me a big idea thank you thank you thank you even though its not gonna be an exact copy of Anastasia but you really gave me inspiration thanks so much you dont know how much you helped me  
also a little shout out to my beta reader absol24 he has been a great help as well so please review on the first two chapters and i will hurry with the third


End file.
